This invention is directed to a certain method for identifying and classifying an object.
Within the context of the invention, an object is defined by way of an output signal of a detector, which output signal exceeds a predefinable threshold value from an acoustic or optical detector or a radar detector (radar system) or a combination of such detectors.
German document DE 197 31 111 B4 describes a known method for identifying and classifying an object. In this method, the object is identified and/or classified on the basis of predefinable properties from an output signal as well as a vectorial arrangement.
The method disclosed in German document DE 197 31 111 B4 is based on the use of indicators that are largely independent of the output signals of the physical detectors used. An indicator is an abstract term for a predefinable property and/or a predefinable behavior of an actual object, for example an aircraft or a ship, which is detected by at least one detector, for example, a radar system tuned to it. An indicator is thus an abstract term for a predefinable qualitative and quantitative item of information, which is relevant for identification purposes. A trend is then assigned to each indicator, corresponding to the basic identity of the indicator. The indicators are then represented as vectors in a multidimensional vector space.
Identification of objects by this method is very computation intensive because it involves a multidimensional vector space.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a method that can be implemented in a less computation-intensive manner, and therefore more rapidly, than with the state of the art.
This problem is solved by the process steps claimed. Advantageous embodiments are also claimed.